


Going For A Ride On The Bus

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chikan, Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: The day starts out with Lisa getting up too late. And it all goes downhill from there, despite some stranger deciding that he's going to grope her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Going For A Ride On The Bus

**Going For A Ride On The Bus**

  
Lisa idly hummed to herself as she messed around on her phone. It had been a pretty quiet day today, so far. Well, except for when she had overslept. Yes, she had turned off the alarm when it had started blaring, because she only needed five more minutes of sleep. It was a pity that those five minutes had taken place over the next forty-five minutes, though.  
  
That, and the resulting time crunch, was why Lisa was wearing her Tattletale costume underneath her street clothes. She didn’t want to waste some more time changing once she got to the loft and started the planning session with Brian and Taylor. It would be _so_ much easier to just whip off her shirt and pants and stare down Alec while he tried to think of a joke.  
  
Hopefully, nobody here could tell that she was wearing her purple and black costume underneath her regular clothing. Lisa had picked a shirt with a high collar, and since her Tattletale gloves and mask were tucked into her bag, there wasn’t any sign of anything out of the ordinary. She idly wondered if any of the other people on the bus were also capes in their civilian identities. She didn’t bother checking.  
  
Instead, she looked down at her phone and swallowed heavily. Wearing her costume underneath her clothes sure saved time. But even though it was still only mid-morning, it was getting hot. Especially on the crowded bus. She should have bought a water bottle along with her. Oh well, it was only another twenty minutes to the loft. She could tough it out until then.  
  
Lisa realized that someone was touching her. It wasn’t just the errant brush against her back from the bus swaying over one of the potholes that made up ninety percent of Brockton Bay’s streets. This was a much firmer, much longer contact. She blinked, feeling the fingers digging into her butt through the three layers of clothing she had on.  
  
She reached behind herself to knock the hand away. That was the second time she had gotten groped since coming to the city. She wasn’t a fan of it, especially since it called up some memories of what she had done to get by during her wandering days before ending up in Brockton Bay.  
  
She didn’t manage to knock the hand away. In fact, the mysterious stranger just squeezed down harder, _really_ digging into her butt. Lisa’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead before settling into a scowl. This guy (and she _knew_ it was a guy) had guts. That wasn’t going to help him out at all, but he certainly was confident in what he was doing.  
  
Lisa reached down and grabbed his wrist, intent on yanking the hand away from her rear. She loosened the restraints on her power, just enough to let her get a half-second of information, something that she could use to really tear the guy apart and leave him shaken to his very core. Or possibly just to make a big scene and let the other people riding the bus do the work for her.  
  
“Damn, girl,” the man said, using by far the loudest voice that anyone on the bus was using. “What do you have underneath there? Latex panties or something?”  
  
Nobody seemed to hear him. Or if they did, they didn’t care enough to look up from whatever it was that they were doing. Lisa frowned and tried to put an answer together as he kept on feeling her up. She debated using her power again, but the half second intervals _did_ add up and it could leave her with one bear of a headache later on. Especially since there was the planning session that she was going to need to use her power for.  
  
“I don’t think it matters what I have on underneath my clothing,” Lisa said as primly as she could. “Certainly not to you.”  
  
“Eh, I’m a nosy kind of guy,” the man said, the shrug evident in his voice. “And it’s always fun to see what sluts like you like to wear. You wouldn’t believe some of the stuff I’ve found underneath a girl’s clothing.”  
  
Lisa was willing to bet that she would have believed almost anything. After all, her power could go on some odd tangents from time to time and give her information that she _really_ hadn’t been looking for. The two redeeming factors were that she hadn’t discovered anything too embarrassing about people she saw a lot. And that posting about Lady Photon wore crotchless panties while out on patrol always started some _very_ nice threads online.  
  
And none of that really mattered that much when the man was still groping her. It had gone beyond groping, actually, into outright squeezing. Lisa could feel his hand really digging into her butt, as much as it could through her pants, costume and underwear.  
  
“Would you stop it?” Lisa asked with a sigh. “You can’t really be feeling anything through everything I’m wearing.”  
  
“There’s ways around that,” the man said with a chuckle. “And anyway, even though that Asian girl over there,” Lisa actually knew who he was talking about. The girl in question was sitting in front of her and was obviously _very_ proud of her boobs, “has better tits, she doesn’t have anything on as kinky as latex underwear.”  
  
Lisa hummed in response, trying to think things through. How many women (and men, possibly) had he felt up on the bus ride so far? That _certainly_ wasn’t worth using her power on, since it wouldn’t really change anything. Instead, Lisa shifted around, trying to draw her butt away from his hand.  
  
“Tell you what,” Lisa said as sweet as sugar mixed with cyanide, “if I scream that I’m getting molested, do you think that you’ll get away with just being arrested or will you also get beaten within an inch of your life?”  
  
Lisa realized that, even neither she nor the man were taking any care to speak quietly, nobody was looking up at what the two of them were doing. She knew that there was supposed to be a culture of privacy on public transportation, but this was taking it to a ridiculous extreme. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the other people on the bus, even as she swung her hips around to try and get away from the hand.  
  
“You’d have a tough time getting their attention,” the man said, his voice tinged with nasty amusement. “And even if they did, I’d have a thing or two that I could share as well. Like what you’re wearing underneath here.”  
  
“My choice in underwear is my business alone,” Lisa said, her mind starting to tick as she considered the various ways to let the world know what was happening to her and what she would like done about it.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not underwear, is it?” The man said, making Lisa’s eyes widen and her back straighten. “Heh, yeah, thought so. You a hero, villain or cosplayer?”  
  
“What the hell,” Lisa growled, her left eye twitching a bit. “You really think that this is a good idea?”  
  
“Where would you get in life if you only did things that were a good idea?” The man asked breezily, even as his hand kept on groping Lisa’s rear. And now she realized that his hand had wandered enough up her back and down her legs to feel the same material that was covering her butt. “And there’s always something so much more enjoyable about going after a cape than just some normal girl.”  
  
Yeah, there was a certainly a power in play, Lisa decided with part of her mind, glancing at the people surrounding the two of them. None of them were paying them any attention even with how loud the two of them were talking about such explicit topics.  
  
“Fine then, what’s your game?” Lisa asked with a growl.  
  
“Seems to me that if you make a fuss about me having some fun, then I’ll make a fuss about _this_ ,” his hand slipped up underneath Lisa’s shirt to rub at her Tattletale costume. “I haven’t been in the city for long, but I’m pretty certain I’d have seen a heroine in a purple costume. You _really_ want to get arrested by the cops before you can even put on the mask?”  
  
Lisa’s eyes were narrowed into a glare, a glare that the old man standing in front of her seemed completely unaffected by. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what her best option was. It was a pity that texting Brian to come over here and help her _explain_ to this guy the rules of the road wasn’t one of those options.  
  
As Lisa mulled it over, she realized that there really only was one possible choice. She was going to have to let this guy do what he wanted to her. There wasn’t really any other way out of this. Great, that was just _great_. She sighed heavily and went a bit limp.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Lisa moaned. “I’ll owe you a favor if you don’t start blabbing about this. But I’d better not see you on the bus after this, got it?”  
  
“You haven’t seen me yet in the first place,” the man pointed out, making Lisa roll her green eyes. “But yes, I accept. Now, let me think about what your generously offered favor will be taking the form of…”  
  
He fell silent and kept on groping Lisa’s butt all the while. In fact, he was getting more adventurous than just touching her rear. His hand was starting to go down to her thighs and lingering there, or sliding underneath her body to rub at her pussy. Lisa could _really_ feel it when that happened and she shifted around, feeling a blush appearing on her face despite her best efforts.  
  
“Alright, lose the pants,” the man said eventually. “You ever hear of a thigh-job?”  
  
Lisa blinked. She hadn’t. But since she knew what a handjob and a titjob and all that was, she _could_ form a guess. It just seemed hard to believe that it was something that people could actually be interested in.  
  
“That’s one weird fetish, mister,” Lisa said grimly, unbuttoning her pants and hauling them down to her knees. “If you’re going to ask me to take my shoes off next then-,”  
  
“No, no, women become interesting above the knees,” the man said with a chuckle, running his hands up and down Lisa’s costume directly. “Man, this is a high-quality costume, isn’t it?” He squeezed down on Lisa’s thighs, his fingers digging through the material and sinking into the meat of her thighs a bit. “I’m really impressed, girlie.”  
“I am _so_ glad that I have your approval,” Lisa said, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder and see what he was doing. She was sure she wouldn’t like the answer anyway. “Would you hurry up?”  
  
“Would you hurry up and gobble down a thirty dollar steak?” The man asked. “If I don’t enjoy this to the fullest, then what would the point even be?”  
  
The point was that Lisa had _way_ better things to do than spend her bus ride getting groped by someone she hadn’t even seen. She didn’t think that the argument would do a whole lot to convince this man to come around to her point of view, though. Instead, she frowned, wondering what was going to be expected of her in this ‘thigh-job’.  
  
She got her answer very quickly. Lisa could feel something thicker than a hand pressing against the insides of her thighs and looked down. She could just see the tip of the man’s dick poking out from between her legs. It seemed that he was white. And also very hard.  
  
“Now, close your legs up,” the man said, giving Lisa’s butt a squeeze. “Got to have a tight tunnel to fuck, you know?”  
  
Lisa wished that she had taken Brian up on his offers for self-defense training. Not because she wanted to whirl around and judo chop this guy, or at least not mostly. What she was _really_ washing for was to have the kind of thunder thighs that, if she clenched down right now, would let her hear a popping sound followed by some screaming.  
  
Instead, all Lisa had were some regularly thick thighs. She adjusted her stance, bringing them together as closely as she could. She could _feel_ the man’s cock in between them, rubbing back and forth as the two of them got comfortable. One of the man’s hands left her butt to grab her hip.  
  
“And there we go,” the man said. He started to draw himself back and forth, sliding in and out of the gap in between Lisa’s thighs. “Man, that feels nice!”  
  
He actually sounded somewhat surprised. Had he thought that it wouldn’t actually feel good? If he had, then why had he even bothered to suggest it in the first place? Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes. Some answers just weren’t worth having, she thought.  
  
Lisa’s costume clung to her body pretty tightly. It wasn’t _lewd_ , not really, not unless you were the kind of person who thought that anything a pretty girl wore was lewd. But Lisa hadn’t wanted to give another cape anything to hold onto, so she had gotten her costume to fit her body and not have anything dangling or flapping away from her body. And that meant that it was pretty easy for the man to fuck her thighs like he wanted to.  
  
Lisa realized how ridiculous she had to look right now. Sex always looked pretty ridiculous, of course. But here she was, standing in the middle of a crowded bus, her pants down around her ankles, her hand holding onto a pole, her purple-clad thighs brought close together to let a man behind her thrust back and forth, fucking the gap between her thighs. Man, it was a good thing that nobody else here was caring about what was going on.  
  
“Just how long is this going to take?” Lisa asked, wondering if she should get back on her phone to catch herself up on the news. “I’m not riding the bus to appreciate the variety of smells here.”  
  
“Hold your horses,” the man said, giving her butt a light slap. “It will take however long it takes.”  
  
Oh, that was a _wonderfully_ precise answer that completely and utterly answered every question Lisa might have. She rolled her eyes again and grumbled to herself. Was it worth using her power to get a sense of how long he was going to last? No, probably not.  
  
Instead, she just had to keep on standing here and waiting for the guy to finish. For however long that would end up taking. How long _could_ guys normally last when they were fucking a girl? Lisa had no idea and even if she did, she had a feeling that this thigh-job would be throwing off what she should be expecting.  
  
“You have some really nice thighs,” the man said with a note of appreciation in his voice. “Good and thick.”  
  
Lisa didn’t think that was worth a comment. Instead, she shifted around, trying to get used to the frankly _odd_ feeling of having a man pounding away at her thighs from behind her. She was quite happy to admit that this was a position that she had never been in before. And would be more than happy to never be in again, either.  
  
The man had one hand on her hip and his other hand was exploring her body. Mostly, that meant coming back to her ass again and again, but he also, from time to time, went down to her thighs in between his thrusts, or gliding up along her back. He never actually grabbed at her breasts or her pussy, which was something Lisa was more than fine with.  
  
Instead, he just kept on thrusting and thrusting and thrusting, really seeming to enjoy Lisa’s thighs. She had never really thought of them as the most attractive part of her body, but what the hell. If that was what this guy wanted to use, then why the hell not. He could cum, Lisa could get rid of these pants later today if he got his semen on them and she could think of some way to get her revenge on him.  
  
For now, she just had to stay right where she was, feeling the man’s hands on her body and his hard dick in between her legs. She tapped her fingers against the opposite forearm, wondering if there was anything she could do to get this to hurry up. And if there _was_ , if she could bring herself to do it. She could think of some pretty disgusting and/or humiliating things that would make the man cum faster, after all. And only two of them involved _him_ being humiliated.  
  
No, better not to engage in all of this. Let him have his sick fun on his own time, without Lisa getting more involved with this than she had to. He could only last for so long, after all. And it had to be a shorter amount of time than would be spent on the ride to where Lisa would get off. Or it had _better_ be, at least.  
  
“Do you know just how lewd your butt looks in this costume, girl?” the man asked, slowing in his thrusting long enough to reach down and _squeeze_ Lisa’s ass. “It’s really something special. But I bet you could get it even tighter. Outline each cheek, you know?”  
  
“Yes, I’ve often thought about how rewarding a career of superhero porn would be,” Lisa said sourly. “And do you know how long it can take to get dressed in this thing _now_? If it was even tighter, I’d need an assistant just to get it on.”  
  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t have any problem finding someone to help you do that,” the man said, squeezing down again. “I know I sure wouldn’t mind seeing you get dressed in this thing.”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. She was standing by her original point, that there was no way that making a tighter costume would do her any good.  
  
“Okay, I’m getting close now,” the man said, a breathy note in his voice. “You ready for this, girlie?”  
  
“I have a name, you know,” Lisa grumbled again. “And no, I’m not.”  
  
“Too bad, because it’s still going to happen,” the man said, his voice starting to wobble as his thrusting both sped up and got more erratic. “Here it comes, slut!”  
  
Lisa swallowed and looked down at her legs, staring at the hard prick that was pumping in and out from between her thighs. Then it vanished. She blinked, feeling the man drawing away from her. She had just enough time to realize what was happening when she felt something start to land on her butt.  
  
“That’s a real class act,” Lisa grumbled, not turning around to give the man the satisfaction of seeing the look on her face. “Are you going to be cleaning that off?”  
  
“Why would I, when it looks so damn good?” The man asked, a happy note of satisfaction in his voice. “The white _really_ stands out against the purple and the black and the way it’s dribbling down your cheeks is something special. If the camera in my phone was any good, then I’d be taking some pictures.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Lisa growled. Just because a photo didn’t show her face, that didn’t mean that people couldn’t put two and two together to figure out who the cape with the purple and black costume was. She’d _die_ of embarrassment if people online started looking at her cum-covered butt. And oh man, if _Brian_ , with his insistence on getting the Undersiders a solid rep found out… he’d hit the roof.  
  
“Anyway, we’re done now, right?” Lisa asked, looking outside and seeing that they were still five minutes away from her stop. Maybe she could stop now and just get some exercise in?  
  
“Done?” The man asked. “Hardly, girl. I’ve still got a hard-on that needs taking care of.”  
  
That was enough to get Lisa to blink and start to turn around. The hard, dripping shaft that got pressed against her hand before she could start to turn stopped her though. She glanced down. And sure enough, from what little she had seen, that looked like the man’s shaft that had just been between her legs. And it sure still looked pretty hard.  
  
“Oh, you’re kidding,” Lisa groaned, her hand momentarily flexing and wrapping around the cock before she remembered herself and let go of it.  
  
“Nah, if I was joking, I’d be telling you the one about two men who walked into a bar. You’d have thought that the second one would have ducked!”  
  
Lisa sighed heavily and reached up to rub her forehead. Some days _really_ weren’t worth getting out bed, were they? She looked down at the hard cock that was still hovering right by her hand.  
  
“Fine, what do I have to do to take care of this thing?” Lisa asked, reflecting that a knife might have been the perfect answer.  
  
“You’ve got a pretty quick mouth on you, I’ve noticed,” the man said. Lisa could tell where _this_ was going. “How about you get on your knees and give me a blowjob?” Yep, that was what Lisa had thought he would say.  
  
Lisa once again weighed her options. But what the hell, if she was at the point where she could feel a stranger’s cum drying on her butt, she might as well go all the way. That made a kind of sense, didn’t it? Maybe, possibly, hypothetically?  
  
At any rate, Lisa turned around and glared down at the man’s crotch. His dick was sticking out from his pants, waving back and forth a bit. Lisa went down to her knees and got a closer look at it. Funny, but it seemed bigger when it was right here in front of her than it had when it had been thrusting away in between her thighs.  
  
Lisa reached up and wrapped a hand around the cock. She wasn’t going to give the guy the satisfaction of looking him in the face. Just the satisfaction of two orgasms in a row, so she wasn’t _really_ making much of a courageous moral stand here, was she?  
  
Instead, she started to pump her hand up and down along the cock. Lisa knew a bit about sucking cock. She didn’t know a whole lot about it, but it was hard for her to muster up any regret over that fact. If the guy wanted a better blowjob than the one she was going to give to him, he could go find someone else to take care of his needs. He was going to get what she was going to give and that would be that.  
  
“Don’t forget to use your mouth when you give me a blowjob,” the man said.  
  
“I’ve been stroking your cock for five seconds, learn some patience,” Lisa replied, tightening her grip around the cock a bit. What a pity that her grip wasn’t strong enough for that to feel anything but good. “I’ll get to it in good time.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” the man said with a shrug. “Just remember that I want to see just how far that smart mouth of yours can go along my dick.”  
  
What a wonderful way with words he had. Was he a poet?  
  
Lisa kept on stroking the cock for a while, staring at it with a determined expression on her face. This was _not_ how she had planned to spend the bus ride in to the loft. But this was happening, so there wasn’t really any question that she was going to do anything but her best to make sure that this went as well as it possibly could. She’d just have to, well, go in for as long and as hard as she could. And even as she thought that, she realized how perverted it sounded. It was a good thing it had only been said inside of her head and not shared with this guy.  
  
After a while, Lisa had decided that she had touched this guy’s cock as much as could be expected from a _blowjob_ , not a handjob. It was time to take the next step. And oh, how lucky she was that she got to do something like that. She took a deep breath and almost glanced up at the guy’s face before deciding not to.  
  
Instead, she started licking the cock. At least he obviously showered on a daily basis. It didn’t taste much like anything as she went up and down along it, doing her best to make sure that she covered it with as much spit and saliva as she could. And hey, maybe she would get lucky and the guy would be sensitive enough after his first orgasm that he would cum in just a few minutes and she wouldn’t have to actually take it into her mouth.  
  
Lisa didn’t need to use her power to know how low the odds of that happening were. It was far more likely that this was going to last for even longer than the thighjob had. Well, it certainly would if she didn’t get a move on and started properly taking care of this cock.  
  
Lisa screwed up her nerve and opened her mouth, wrapping it around the man’s cock. He was obviously _very_ appreciative of that, sighing deeply and patting Lisa on the head like a dog as she slid her lips down around the shaft.  
  
And then Lisa got to sucking, bobbing up and down along the cock, feeling it pushing deeper into her mouth with ever thrust. Lisa wasn’t able to deepthroat a man and had never felt in the slightest like that was a mark against her. And she wasn’t changing her position on the matter now. The man would be getting a regular blowjob (from a supervillain, on public transport. Lisa _hoped_ that this wasn’t actually a regular occurrence for him) from Lisa and he would like it.  
  
And from how hard his cock was in her mouth, he really _was_ enjoying it. Quite a bit, actually.   
  
Lisa went back and forth, taking about two-thirds of the man’s cock into her mouth before she had to stop. That was a more than decent amount, in her opinion. If he wanted more than that, he could find some blowjob whore who would slobber all over his cock and make sound about how nice and big it was.  
  
Lisa was shocked to find that she was actually getting a bit turned on. She wasn’t sure why, since nothing in this situation would seem to lend itself to getting turned on. But she could still feel the heat starting to gather in between her legs. It wasn’t very strong yet, just enough to let her know that she was enjoying this. But what would it end up being, in time? And why was this even happening to her? Because this was _not_ a situation that Lisa should be enjoying.  
  
And yet she undeniably was. It was the man’s power, she decided. It was making her enjoy this. And she certainly wasn’t going to use her own power to check, because something so _obvious_ didn’t need a confirmation. Especially if that wasn’t the reason.  
  
“You’re not the best blowjob slut I’ve ever had,” the man said musingly. “But you’re doing alright, kid.”  
  
Wow, what an amazing compliment! Lisa was going to be on Cloud Nine for the rest of the day from such a touching remark from someone who’s opinions she cared so _deeply_ about. She grumbled to herself in that vein for a while as she kept on moving up and down along the rod, one hand wrapped around the few inches that she wasn’t willing to take in her mouth and the other pressing flat against her thigh.  
  
And all around them, people kept on using the bus. They got on, they got off, they stepped around the blonde girl on her knees, giving a blowjob. And none of them paid the slightest attention to what was going on. And they wouldn’t, unless Lisa or the man made an effort to attract their attention to the two of them. Lisa _certainly_ wasn’t going to do that, not while she was in this position. And it didn’t seem like the man had any real interest in doing so, either.  
  
Not when he was getting a blowjob this good. And he really did seem to think that Lisa’s blowjob was _very_ good, given how hard his dick was inside of her mouth. But it wasn’t good enough that he would easily cum from it, which was _quite_ the pity, because Lisa had places to be.  
  
That thought led pretty easily to the next one. Which was that she had been on her knees for more than five minutes. Lisa’s eyes widened and she lifted her head off of the dick, staring out through the bus windows. And sure enough, she didn’t recognize the buildings around her. _Fuck_ , she had gone straight past her stop! Oh _god_.  
  
“I didn’t say to stop sucking, did I?” The man said, his voice chiding as his hand came to rest on top of Lisa’s head and tried to guide her back down to where she had been.  
  
“I’ve missed my stop, you jerk,” Lisa hissed, reaching down for her pants.  
  
“So what?” The man asked with a shrug. “You going to walk back to where you should have been, or just wait for the bus to do a big long loop?”  
  
Lisa paused at that, trying to weigh her options. The loft wasn’t in the best part of town and she wasn’t hugely familiar with where she was right now. That might not be the safest option possible. For instance, she might meet someone who wanted to feel her up and make her such his cock.  
  
And no matter what, she was going to be late for the morning planning session that _she_ had set up. Ugh, the rest of the team, Alyx especially, were going to give her no end of shit over this. He wouldn’t have had much to contribute if everything had been going well, but now that Lisa had embarrassed herself, he’d be over her like fleas on rats.  
  
So the best way to get back to where she was supposed to be was what? This actually _was_ worth using her power on, Lisa decided. She let the walls surrounding her mind slip a bit, letting some of the stream of constant, overwhelming information flow in.  
  
And it really would be quickest to just wait for the bus to finish its forty-five minute circuit. Great, just great. Lisa sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. This day was _not_ going her way, was it? What next, was an asteroid going to fall on her head or something?  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Lisa groaned. “You couldn’t have said something?”  
  
“How should I know where you were going?” The man replied. “It’s your job to keep an eye on where the bus is so you know when its time to get off.”  
  
Lisa’s eyes narrowed as she stared straight ahead. That meant she was staring at the man’s cock, but she wasn’t really _seeing_ it. Instead she was doing her best not to explode. At the very least, not here where the boom wouldn’t be as satisfying as it could be.  
  
“And while you’re waiting, you should keep on sucking my cock,” the man said, reaching down to wrap his hand around it and shake it back and forth. “Don’t you know you shouldn’t leave a job half-done?”  
  
Lisa lifted her gaze to stare the man straight in the eyes, narrowing her own as she tried to communicate nonverbally everything she was thinking and feeling right now. It didn’t seem to have much of an effect, though.  
  
“Ugh, fine,” Lisa groused, rolling her eyes and running a hand through her hair. “I’ll keep on sucking your dick.” She glared at him one last time before reaching back down and grabbing his cock. “But I am getting off when we get to my stop, no matter what we’re doing, got it?”  
  
“Sure thing,” the man said breezily. “Heck, I might even walk you there, make sure you get there safe. There’s all kinds of perverts out there who’d harass a girl like you, you know.”  
  
“The thought already occurred to me,” Lisa replied, looking up at the man as she started to stroke his cock once more. “You want to know how many people hassled me before today?”  
  
“I tend not to care that much about other people, believe it or not,” the man said, waving his hand around. “But I do care quite a bit about getting my dick sucked, hint, hint.”  
  
Lisa started sucking his dick, taking the hint. It was still slick with her saliva and she was able to sink down along it pretty easily, going further and further until she could feel the man’s cock filling her mouth. Which was as much as she was willing to take, of course. Then she got to sucking, up and down, stroking the portion outside of her mouth with her hand and bringing her other hand up to take care of his balls.  
  
“Yes, that feels great,” the man said with a sigh. “I made a good choice, selecting you.”  
  
That made Lisa feel all warm and tingly inside as she took care of the man. And really, how could getting told something like that in a situation like this _not_ make her feel good?  
  
Lisa kept on going and even going a bit faster than she had been. She wanted to make this man cum, after all, so she could focus on where she was and make sure that she didn’t miss her stop again. Because if _that_ happened then Lisa thought she was going to scram loudly enough to shatter all of the windows on the bus.  
  
“Oh, that’s it,” the man said with a sigh of satisfaction. “I’m going to cum. Good job, girl, you really did good.”  
  
Lisa crossed her eyes to look down at the shaft halfway through that. She started to pull back, not really wanting to taste this stranger’s cum for some bizarre reason.  
  
“Whoa there, Nessy,” the man said, putting a hand on the back of her head and pushing her forwards. “Where are you going? You don’t want me to make a mess of your face, do you?”  
  
Lisa couldn’t reply, given the cock that was still inside of her mouth. But there _were_ options besides having him cum on her face and cum in her mouth. Like the floor. God knew that _someone_ had already done something to get the floor sticky before the two of them. But Lisa couldn’t pull away and she couldn’t talk, so her options were _very_ limited.  
  
Limited to the point where she couldn’t do anything but take the man’s load inside of her mouth. He came a lot, probably just as much as he had cum on her butt. Her mouth was quickly filled and Lisa was forced to swallow, since the thought of letting the cum escape from between her lips and run down her chin, dripping onto her breasts was just not to even be considered.  
  
The semen was _very_ salty and thick and Lisa struggled to swallow it, her throat desperately working as she sent it down to her belly. There was so _much_ of it and her feet drummed against the flooring of the bus as she kept on swallowing it. For a while there it seemed like it was _never_ going to end and that Lisa was going to spend the entire rest of the day on her knees, swallowing cum.  
  
Finally, thankfully, it did. Lisa was allowed to pull back, gasping and rubbing her mouth as she felt the cum still coating her tongue. She swallowed on instinct and felt more of the cum sliding down to the mass already filling up her stomach.  
  
“Th-gak,” Lisa said, trying to get her mouth working again after everything that had just happened. “Gurgh.”  
  
“Well said,” the man said, sitting down on a recently-emptied seat. “Also, good job.” He patted the top of Lisa’s head. “If you ever decide that a life of crime isn’t for you, a bit of practice should let you make a ton of money sucking cock.”  
  
Because _that_ was legal while being Tattletale wasn’t. Which wasn’t touching on various issues like how fun being Tattletale was, or the level of social respect those two jobs commanded. Lisa didn’t say any of that, instead focusing on making sure that the rest of the cum got out of her mouth. Finally, she was able to shake her head and look up at the man.  
  
“Well, I hope you’re satis….”  
  
Lisa trailed off, staring at the hard cock that was swaying back and forth right in front of her eyes. Oh come _on_. This was ridiculous. She looked up at the man in the _face_ this time, sighing heavily.  
  
“What, you’re upset over this?” The man asked with a shrug. “I would have thought that you would be _happy_. This way I’m capable of taking care of that itch you’re feeling.”  
  
Lisa blinked and looked down at herself automatically. She was shocked to find just how aroused she was and she _really_ wasn’t going to spend any more time thinking about just _why_ she was turned on. There were some answers that even Tattletale didn’t want to find out.  
  
“We’ve still got a long way to go before we get to wherever it is we’re going,” the man said.  
  
“Not a chance in hell,” Lisa said briskly, rising to her feet and staggering a bit thanks to her pants still being bunched up around her ankles. “I’ve still got a long way to go to _my_ destination. Where you go is your business, but it’s not where I’m going.”  
  
“You mean we aren’t good friends yet?” The man asked, chuckling as he reached forward and tugged Lisa closer to him. She went along with it. “I’m hurt.”  
  
He just might end up hurt if he showed up, especially if Rachel had brought some of her meaner dogs with her. That was a nice daydream to contemplate, but one that wasn’t really relevant right now. What _was_ relevant was that he still had a hard cock and that Lisa was pretty turned on.  
  
“Now, let’s see what it’s like underneath the outfit,” the man said, running his hands down Lisa’s body until he arrived at her crotch. The costume was _just_ thin enough for Lisa to shiver a bit as he touched her. “And a one, two, three!”  
  
There was a ripping sound as the costume tore right over Lisa’s crotch. She gasped and instinctively tried to cover herself up as she was suddenly bared to the world. Or at least to the man.  
  
Lisa’s cheek twitched as she stared down at the man. He had already snaked his hand inside of her costume and was pulling her panties to the side.  
  
“You _realize_ that I could have just pulled the costume down?” Lisa asked, a tight note in her voice as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the two-part costume and lowered it a few inches. “You didn’t need to rip the eighty dollar outfit?”  
  
“What, really?” The man asked, looking at the inch and a half of skin that was being shown all around Lisa’s belly. “Well, huh, how about that.”  
  
Lisa’s cheek twitched again as she made herself focus on her breathing, slowly breathing in and out. Then she looked down at the man and his hard cock. Lisa had never had a hate fuck before, but bouncing up and down on this man’s cock hard enough to form bruises suddenly sounded _very_ attractive.  
  
Moving as quickly as she could, Lisa climbed onto the man’s lap, pushing him back against the seat and positioning herself above the man’s dick. She could worry about how she was going to hide the damage later and where she would get a new set of pants. Right now, she was just going to _fuck_ this guy and try and work out some of the stress he had built up in her.  
  
“Do you keep moving from city to city because of all the people you’ve pissed off, acting like this?” Lisa asked, grabbing the man’s cock and holding it steady.  
  
She didn’t give the man a chance to answer. Instead, she sank down, impaling herself on the man’s dick. They both moaned at that, feeling the shaft sinking deeper and deeper into Lisa’s pussy. She shivered, mouth opening and closing a bit as she felt her nearly-untouched walls getting pushed apart by the man’s dick as she sank down until her thighs were pressed against his legs.  
  
“Wow, that feels nice,” the man said happily. His hands went around Lisa’s body and grabbed her ass. “Now let’s do it again.”  
  
Lisa grunted at that and started to rise up and down, bouncing up and down along the man’s cock faster and faster. That she hadn’t done this very much didn’t matter. It was something that was _really_ easy to do. The hardest part was remembering not to go so high up that the man’s dick slipped out of her pussy.  
  
It actually felt pretty good to ride the man’s cock, bouncing up and down along it. Kind of satisfying, in a certain way. Lisa shivered as she kept on moving up and down along the dick, feeling the hard shaft spreading her out. She licked her lips, the lust actually growing inside of her as she went up and down, over and over again.  
  
“Um, this is a nice pussy,” the man said. “I probably should have gone to it first thing instead of wasting all that time with your mouth and thighs.” He thought it over for a second. “Nah, it was still worth it.”  
  
Lisa didn’t like to think what it would have felt like to have _all_ that cum pumped into her pussy. Her stomach was feeling full already, and that had to be a lot bigger than her pussy. And there was the cum that had hopefully dried on her butt by now. What would her pussy feel like if _all_ of that ended up inside of her? It was kind of a scary thought, to be honest.  
  
“Or maybe you could have spent some time with some of the other girls,” Lisa said, feeling a bit bad about throwing some people she had never met underneath the bus like that (hah) but not _too_ bad. Not when she was feeling so stuffed as is. “Or maybe you could just not grope strangers on the bus in the first place.”  
  
“That’s crazy talk,” the man said, theatrically recoiling in horror. “Bite your tongue, woman.”  
  
Lisa wasn’t planning on doing that, but she was bouncing up and down along the man’s cock enough that it seemed like it might be a possibility anyway. She stopped talking for a while and focused on what she was feeling, the steady, relentless up and down of the hard shaft spreading her insides out and making her feel all warm and tingly inside as she kept on fucking herself on the man’s cock.  
  
Lisa’s breasts were starting to feel pretty good as well. She was just glad that her costume was thick enough there that her stiff nipples weren’t poking out, even though the shirt she was wearing over it all should also help stop anything from showing. Heck, she was willing to bet that even if the man started to grope her boobs, he wouldn’t be able to find her nipples and see how stiff they were.  
  
Not that he needed to, not when her pussy was this wet. And her pussy was _very_ wet. Lisa shivered, feeling the warm, electric tingles that were spreading out through her body as she kept on moving up and down along the man’s cock. Was she actually going to cum from this? Heck, when was the last time she had cum this early in the morning?  
  
Lisa didn’t know the answer to that and didn’t want to spend time figuring it out. Instead, she kept on moving up and down along the cock. The man was probably going to cum pretty soon. And Lisa might be cumming soon as well. She was looking forward to one of those a whole lot more than the other.  
  
A shiver ran through her body as the man once again squeezed down on her butt, through her costume. She was getting close. And scraps of her power, leaking through her walls, were telling her that the man was getting close as well.  
  
There was a pulsing feeling deep in Lisa’s belly as she felt the man start to fill her up with cum. Lisa wasn’t cumming herself, but there was _still_ the high flowing through her body that was almost as good as an orgasm. She shivered and panted, not looking directly at the guy as she felt the pleasure washing through her.  
  
And the cum filling her up. And there seemed to be a _lot_ of cum, enough to make her feel stuffed to the brim, even on top of what she had already been feeling. She panted for breath, feeling her heart hammering in her chest as the sticky cum clung to her inner walls.  
  
“Well,” the man said with a sigh, his hands giving Lisa’s butt one last squeeze and then falling away. “That wasn’t how I expected to spend my morning, but,” he patted Lisa’s side, “you’ve really done a great job of draining my balls, missy.”  
  
Was there a single higher compliment to be paid to anyone in the world? Lisa hummed in response, checking to make sure that her legs were going to be able to support her if she got off of the man’s lap. She took a deep breath and then slid backwards, adjusting to the feeling of the bus floor underneath her.  
  
“And you still haven’t missed your stop yet,” the man said with a grin. Lisa looked outside. She could recognize some of the buildings here, and was just about at the point she had been when the man had first started groping her. “No need to thank me for reminding you.”  
  
That wasn’t going to happen anyway. Lisa shook her head and started getting dressed, pulling her pants back up over her costume and wondering if she should just leave them on for the rest of the day. Taylor was likely to be the only one to show up in costume anyway.  
  
“Now the real question is if I ride this route tomorrow as well,” the man said, running an appreciative eye over Lisa one last time. “Or if I should go find someone else to play with. It’s a big city, you know,” he said with an appreciative sigh. “There must be all kinds of girls out there who deserve a visit from me.”  
  
Lisa debated sending him over to pester New Wave for a minute. But there were some things that even she wouldn’t do. Instead, she just shook her head and gathered her things, more than ready for the bus to get to her stop. And to find a bit of privacy to deal with all the cum that was in her pussy.  
  
There really were downsides to waking up late, weren’t there?


End file.
